Abstract: The Center for High-Throughput Functional Annotation of Natural Products has been assemble to unite the data generation, data analytics and informatics strengths in the field of natural products from UTSW and UCSC to help produce a broad-scale molecular and chemical annotation botanicals and natural products. The Center is based on orthogonal phenotypic screening platforms that generate functional signatures for compounds, extracts and fractions. Our deliverable will be a data and data analytics pipeline that will help define the mechanism(s) of action of botanicals and natural products and help indicate potential therapeutic applications for novel natural product- derived chemical compounds. These data research platforms require a high level of intra-network coordination, integration with the greater botanical and natural product community, and with consumers of botanical and dietary supplements. The coordination and dissemination portion of the proposal, in conjunction with the administrative core is responsible for integration of the scientific team and a timely release of data. The intra- network coordination will be managed through monthly and yearly meetings that involve our Technology Demonstration Project collaborators and an External Advisory Board and the establishment of web-based searchable database. Integration of our Center with the botanical and natural product communities as well as botanical consumers will be driven by a highly dynamic website that provides access to our primary data, analysis and summaries of the chemical entities we evaluate.